Save Me Once Again
by artemisia.tommasinis
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shots about a couple I recently started to love. Pieces of their life together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>Just for how long do I have to bear this?<p>

Harrowing screams, tears running down her red cheeks, arms stirring restlessly, her little body clearly I pain.

Why don't you stop? Someone do something!

STOP IT!

The small creature turns to look at me: her eyes pleading me to help her but I don't know how!

I try getting closer to her but something prevents it.

I'm unsure. What if I hurt her? I would never, NEVER forgive myself. Non even _her_ would!

Then the door cracks open and the woman who saved me enters.

She _will_ save me this time too.

She runs towards the creature and then glares to me.

-Yusuke! Are you idiot? Your daughter is crying and you just watch her?

* * *

><p>AN: Being my first FF in English I hope you can give me as much advices as possible *-* Hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am with the second chapter, special thanks to **Rogues Angel**, **ana90** and **Senia**! There's a flashback in italics.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusuke's POV<strong>

We are all walking toward my home after school, just to spend an afternoon together.

Since the day she joined us, she is always in my mind. Long ebony black hair streaming in the wind, white porcelain skin that points out her rosy lips begging to be kissed. But her eyes, those deep blue eyes, sparkling with happiness whenever we are around. She may fool the others but not _them_ and definitely not _him_. Her beautiful eyes that hide a sorrow which belong only to those who had seen death and told us of her past, of the well, the demons who tried to kill her, all her friends and enemies, the final battle, the wish on the Shikon no Tama and then the day she realized she could never see not even one of them as the time portal closed three years ago. She mourned for days, weeks, even months, then she tried to move on, little by little. Until one day we all met her. Ehehe that thought makes me chuckle. Indeed, she surprised me a lot.

_I was fighting a demon who was attempting a human child's life, luckily Kuwabara managed to take the girl in a safe place before she could see the demon so no one wouldn't mind me using my powers. I was ready to attack this shapeless creature with green skin and violet eyes when I saw a pink light directed to the demon's chest turning him immediately into ashes._

"_What the hell was that light? And who the fuck sent that?" _

_I was so stunned I didn't realize I spoke my thoughts aloud._

_-Ehm...oh my..- A sheepish smile greeted me while I turned toward the direction where that arrow came._

_A girl with a white blouse, dark green jacket and a black short skirt. _

"_A high school girl. A high school girl holding a..a bow? What the hell!"_

_Yeah, my first thought when I saw her ahaha. But still, I couldn't stop staring at her until that gigantic idiot of a best friend of mine returned and broke the silence showing the girl how stupid he was._

_-Be...beautiful maiden!- he shouted grabbing her hands -I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will save you from the bad adversities of the world! You are the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on, would you be my girlfriend?_

"_Jeez, will he ever learn? Or is he so clueless?"_

_I saw her hesitating, not knowing how to act with him, so I stepped in kicking the idiot's ass sending him away from the girl._

_-Don't mind him, he's always like this when he meets a girl he may...like..._

_I blinked in surprise. I never expected to see eyes like hers. I moved closer to see them better until I realized I must have looked like a wired to her as she was staring at me warily._

_-Sorry, it's just that I've never seen eyes like yours.- I told her grinning._

_She blushed. "Hey, cute!." She was going to say something but a ringing in my pocket stopped her, I turned around and got my communicator: it was that toddler!_

_-Baby breath, what do you want?_

_Then she jumped next to me and squealed in excitement while staring at the screen with stars in her eyes ._

_-You're so adorableee!_

_-Wha..?-_

I chuckle and don't notice the punch immediately colliding against my jaw. I turn my head right to see a slightly irritated Kuwabara.

-Hey, maaan. One can't even think and laugh by himself?- I punch him in return.

-Urameshi, I was talking to you about Yukina!

-Tsk! You always say the same things.

-Can't help if she stole my heart! By the way, what caught your attention for the past ten minutes?

I set my eyes straight ahead studying her figure walking in front of me, she is talking with Kurama.

-Nothing.

-Yeeeaaaah, if you say so...

As I am fixed on her swaying hips, I don't see Kuwabara's mischievous smile but I definitely hear him as he teases me.

-Yeah, if you call Kagome's lower back "nothing" I may beli...ouch!

As a reflex I repeatedly kick him in the middle of the street making the others turn back.

They look at us blinking and then they both sigh.

-They will never change, Kurama-kun, ne?

-I'm afraid no, it's their way to show how they care for each other.

-And how do you think I care for him, uh?- I begin to beat him harder until I hear her laughing.

I smile inwardly.

Laugh, Kagome, laugh. I will do what I can to make you forget your pain.


End file.
